


Just Some Bad Allergies

by congesting



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Messy, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, illness kink, sneeze fucking, sneeze kink, snz, yeahhh if youre into this you know what youre getting into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congesting/pseuds/congesting
Summary: Peter is in bed, getting over a terrible head cold. Ronald comes to visit again, and seems to be getting some sniffles of his own.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Just Some Bad Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> For the past year I've been writing a 14k sneeze fetish story for myself whenever I get horny and it occurred to me this week that perhaps some of it might be okay to publish. This was written with exactly three brain cells. It is a sneeze fucking scene. I have no idea if I'll post any more from this forbidden document but here it is.

Upstairs, Peter heard Ronald coming when a series of thick sneezes halted him on the second floor. When he opened the door to the man’s bedroom, only his eyes were visible under the layers.

“Hi Pete...Pete...” he trailed off as a distant look crept into his eyes. They fluttered for a moment, then: “herrASHOO! HEschEW! HESHH! heh...heeHHSHEW!” The sneezes were half caught by the scarf, half splattering in a mist into the air. When he was done, he sniffled miserably, let out a tiny, nasal groan, and gently pressed a finger against the scarf, rubbing the itchy, sensitive nostrils underneath. The display was enough to bring him up to half mast. The floral box of tissues was still under one arm, and he watched as Ronald took three from the box and slid them under the scarf to discreetly dab at his nose.

“You sound awful,” he observed. Ronald sniffled. He could see by his pale skin, the blotches on his cheeks, and the rings around his eyes that he really wasn’t feeling well.

“Ib...godd sombe bad allergies. Snxxt,” he groaned. 

“Are you sure it's allergies?” Asked Peter. “You sound like you’ve caught something.” He still sounded a tad stuffy, but seemed to be recovering well from the cold that had had him laid up in bed for the past week. Of course, Ronald didn't seem to be quite as lucky; he sounded like Peter had sounded approaching the worst of his cold a few days prior. 

“Snxxt snxxt. Ib fide. Snxxt. Snxxxxt.” He he stuffed the dirty tissues in the pocket of his coat, which was already overflowing. 

“You poor thing, you sound so congested. And you look like you haven't slept—“

“HesSHOO!! HESHOO! Snxxt.” Ronald let out a quiet, almost imperceivable whimper, and slid took two more tissues from the box and slid them under the scarf again, letting out a low, gurgly blow.

“—a wink all night. Bless you.”

“Thangs. Snxxt.”

“It really does sound like you’ve got an awful cold,” Peter remarked. 

“I tode you Ib nodd sigg. Snxxxxxxt. Guh.” Two more tissues from the box.

“I don't think I’ve ever seen you with a bad enough cold to carry a box of tissues around with you.” 

“I tode you, I dond have a code. Snxxxxt. By allergies are jusd really bad snnnnnxt add by dose is jusd...jusd...oh...ugh...” he fished out two more tissues from the box, is eyes fluttering, then hastily pulled down his scarf and exploded into them: “errrerrOUGH! EROGH! Guh....” 

“Bless you.”

“Snxxxxt. Thangs. By dose is jusd snxxxtttt really acding ubb.” He let the scarf fall away, revealing his bright red raw nose and upper lip. “Snxxxxxxt...guh.”

Anyone could see that he had a horrible head cold. He looked and sounded absolutely wretched; as Peter watched, he sniffled two more times, then took out another tissue to dab at his pitiful red nostrils with. He abandoned the scarf; there was really no hiding his cold.

“So, if you’re really feeling fine, then you should have no issue laying with me and giving me a massage?” Ronald could see through his irritated watering eyes that there was a sizable lump under the comforter where Peter was laying. He sniffled.

“Oh, id love too, Bud Ib warding you by dose is really...snxxxxt nodd doing gread.” He sniffled again. “Ids beend rudding lige a tab all day,” he groaned. “And sobehow jusd as sduffy. Snxxxxxxxxxxt. I jusd cand seemb do cadch a break...”

Peter observed him as he took off his coat and shoes and scarf, then set the box of tissues on the bed and started to gently rub him through the blankets. Ronald had a giant nose that always got cherry red when he was sick; he watched now as he sniffled it miserably, the tender red edges flaring. His lips were crusted as he breathed through them, his eyes pink around the edges and occasionally tearful— head colds always got him stuffy enough to make his eyes stream. A few moments into massaging him, his big red nose dribbled a bit onto his already chapped upper lip, causing him to pause to get another tissue from the box to rub at it with. 

“Oh gob...snxxxxt. I have do blow by dose,” he groaned.

“Go ahead,” said Peter, enthralled. Ronald took three tissues from the box, and held them over his nose in a crumpled wad.

“BrrrrrrrHUUURRRRrrrrrrk...guh. Snxxt.” It had been low and gurgling. He winced as some of it went to his ears, and a single tear ran from his left eye. 

“Oh, poor thing, you sound so stuffed up. Are you sure you don’t have that terrible cold that’s been going around?” He asked again. 

“I dond have a code. Snxxxt.” He was rubbing his big red nose with the tissue, then left it crumpled on the bed. “I dond cadch codes. By ibbunde sysdeERRRRESSHHHH!!!” He heaved our a violent sneeze. Peter relished the warm mist coming down on him; Ronald was sniffling frantically, trying to suck back up the two strings of yellowish snot on his chapped upper lip to no avail. He groaned softly and fished another tissue from the box and blew his nose.

“Bless you, poor dear.” He cooed. “You’re really powering through those tissues.”

“Snxxxxxxt...ugh, yeah, I cand go andywere without hem righd dow...” He was rubbing his big red nostrils with the balled up tissue. He could hear the faint crackle of his congestion as he rubbed it: sxxxt sccxxxt. He sounded absolutely dreadful.

“You sound like you should be tucked in bed with those tissues,” he said. “If you have to carry a full box around with you, you must not be feeling well...”

“Ib fide. Snxxt.” He somehow sounded even more stuffed than before. 

“Look at your poor red nose...” Peter cooed, and reached out to him, brushing the edge of of his left nostril with one finger, just enough to brush a couple nose hairs inside. It was warm and wet, his skin hot with fever, the skin inflamed and swollen from abuse.

“Ughhhohh...Peder, I woudnd do thad...” he groaned. “By dose is really sensi...sensid...” Peter had already brushed his finger around the lip of his other nostril. Ronald’s breath hitched, his eyes fluttered.

“I only see your nose like this when you have a bad cold,” he said. “All red and raw from blowing and rubbing, and so sensitive...Not to mention so stuffed and swollen up you can’t breathe through it at all, so you sound all plugged up and sick...”

Ronald was struggling against the sneeze, huffing and puffing, his breaths coming stuffed and nasally. His big nostrils quivered and flared. “I bet it kept waking you up last night, you look so ill. You deny it, but you're absolutely stuffed with the horrible cold you caught from me.” He touched the tip of his nose, making Ronald whimper through his soft hitching and huffing. “I bet you’ve got a headache and you’re _so_ tired, not to mention your throat gets so scratchy when you’re sick....”

“Ib....Ib nodd...nodd...” He was still huffing, his nose twitching relentlessly. Peter reached forward to press a hand to his forehead, and just as he found it warm, Ronald’s sickly nose couldn’t hold it any longer. “HerASSHOOO!! herASHHH!! RESHHHHH!!” His big red nose exploded directly into Peter’s face. He groaned. A thin strand of snot connected between his delicate, swollen red nostril to Peter’s cheek.

“Oh...” he groaned. “Excuse be. Snxxt.” The tight congested sniffle did nothing to the strand of snot. “Ib nodd very good ad covering ubb by sneezes...a couple people on the dtrain this bording were anddoyed and...snxxt, said I sounded lige I had a bad code and should be in bed...” he sniffled thickly again; the string of snot remained. “I’ll admid Ib nodd...nod....” the far away look in his pink, swollen eyes, a slight huff, “...HESSHHHHOO!” He exploded onto Peter again, spraying him with warm snot and causing the string to break off onto peters face, another one forming from the other nostril dangling down his lip. 

He sniffled and groaned. “...Ib nodd feeling quide lige byself. By heab hurds and by throad is all idchy...I ache everywhere, ib so tired...and by dose is so blugged ubb and dribbing and I cand sdop...cand...HESHHHHHOO!!!” He exploded onto Peter yet again, causing another string of snot to appear from his other nostril and another round of warm spray to land on his face. “...I cand sdob sneezindg. Budd ids jusd the snxxxxxxxxxxt snxxt sniffles.” He took another two tissues from the box and carefully blew his swollen, tender nose.

“That’s a pretty bad case of the sniffles,” Peter said, reaching down to Ronald’s crotch. There was a bulge there pressing firmly against the zipper of his pants; he squeezed it gently. Ronald moaned.

“Oh...beder, I dold you, ib...Ib sensitive...” Peter was rubbing the bulge through his pants. It started to strain until there was an obvious tent in the fabric. 

“I think you’ve caught my cold,” Peter said. “Maybe I should be taking care of _you_.”

“I dond have a coDHNNNCHHH!” Ronald sneezed, catching it narrowly in a wad of tissues. In his moment of trembling weakness, Peter swung him down onto the pillows so he was sitting up, his ruby red nose quivering, that bulge in his pants huge and uncomfortable. 

“Beder,” he groaned. “Oh, god...I deed by tiss...by tissUSHHHH!!” Snot went flying from his nose and raining down on peter, who was gently spreading Ronald’s legs apart. 

“No you don’t,” Peter said teasingly. Ronald gave a thick, wet, congested sniffle.

“Blease, beder, ib...Ib gondda bake a bess...” 

Peter gave his cock another light squeeze, feeling him trembling with anticipation under his hands.

“I think you are,” he said. “You’re absolutely stuffed with cold, and without your tissues...”

Ronald’s eyes fluttered his mouth made an O. His tender red nose flared and twitched.

“H...ha...” peter I clipped his belt, unzipped his zipper, and pulled his pants down to his knees, leaving his tight briefs, his cock straining hard enough against them to push the fabric away from his crotch.

“ErrRESSHHHOOOO!!” He exploded, and this time he really _did_ explode; two strings of snot were catapulted onto his shirt, and all over Peter, who was now definitely rock hard; he yanked off his pajama pants and boxers to reveal his cock full of desire. 

“I don’t think you’re feeling well at all,” Peter teased. He grabbed a bottle of lube from inside the nightstand and started carefully rubbing himself over; Ronald moaned and sniffled. “I think you’ve got a very sick nose indeed.”

“Oh, peder, please, I...snxxxxt I deed it...” he moaned.

“Say you have a bad cold,” said Peter. Ronald sniffled, his cock stiff in his underwear, aching for release. 

“Ohhh beder, i...ib thigg i cougd a really bad code...” he sniffled wetly for emphasis.

“Where?”

“Id by dose annd by head. Snxxt.”

“And who’s really bad head cold did you catch?” He asked. 

He sniffled. Snot was gleaming on his upper lip. “I cougd idd frob you,” he whimpered. His cock was throbbing.

“How did you catch it from me?”

“Ah...you were sigg ind bed and you sdeezed and coughed all over be...you had a feber add you really werend feelig well...you were all blugged ubb with a sigg dose, doo.” his cock trembled. “Oh, blease, beder...”

“Tell me how you realized you were sick,” he said. 

Ronald snuffled and cleared his throat. “Oh...i woge ubb with a sore throad and I was tired and snxxxxxxt wasdd feelig so well, and I god a bid of the sniffles...the negt day by dose was rudding and by head and throat hurd I really was feelig under the weather...bosd of the day I jusd snxxxxxt wadnd do lay downd, add by throad ached add by dose was rudding lige a tab..." He trailed off to let out a soft moan as Peter touched his member again, followed by a thick sniffle. 

"...the dexd bording I woge up so sigg....by dose was so congesded I couldn’t breathe through it, and I gebt blowig and blowig but I was sdill jusd...snxxxxt sduffed do the brib....annd I had a fever and by dose was rudding and and idd was so sensidive, I couldn’t sdobb sneedzing everywhere....I godd so sigg I had do carry a box of dissues with be... by baid called the docdor and he dold be do sday in be...behehhh...” flaring of his big stuffy nostrils. “hehhhrESHHHHHHHOOOO!!” More uncontained snot rained over both of them. “Snxxxt. Guh. Dold be do sday in bed because I was condagious and sniffly and have a fever...snxxxt...”

“But you didn’t listed to the doctor, did you?” said Peter, running his stiff cock over the straining bulge in Ronald’s underwear. Another soft, clogged moan escaped his chapped lips.

“Doe...I said I was fide and snxxxxxxxt god onde the drolly here and sdeezed on sobe bepole....I thigg they could dell i wasnd feelig so well, the way I was sniffling and sneezig and blowing by dose fromb a box of dissues I’m by lab...” 

“I bet those people are going to wake up with sore throats tomorrow,” Peter teased, easing his underwear over his bulge, “just like you did when I had my bad cold and was sneezing and coughing all over you.” He ran his cock over Ronald’s asshole. Ronald groaned, then huffed and hitched, very clearly fighting another sneeze.

“I’ve made you a very sick man,” he remarked.

“You have...I snxxxxxxt cougd a really derrible code frob you...Ib jusd....snxxxxxt really under the weather...” he coughed, hot and wet, into his face, then sniffled loudly. 

Peter entered him slowly, stretching him taut, filling his inner chambers. He groaned with pleasure. Peter started moving in and out, feeling Ronald clutched desperate and tight around him, hot with fever. 

“Beder, ib...Ib godda bake a Bess—“ He looked up in time to see Ronald’s face contort into a massive, heaving sneeze that shot snot all over his lower face and chest. He groaned. Peter rubbed his cock, continuing to thrust.

“You’re so hot when you’re sick...look at that stuffy, sneezy red nose...” he gently pressed the hot, raw tip of his big nose again, feeling Ronald twitch under his touch, “it’s so under the weather with my cold...you couldn’t help but sneeze on the trolly, poor thing, you can hardly contain yourself right now with how sick this cold has you...” he jerked his cock in deeper, and Ronald gave another low, stuffy moan. “Your absolutely filled with cold. Your dripping it, you can’t seem to keep it in...” 

He was thrusting harder now. He leaned down and kissed Ronald’s nose, feeling the heat under his lips, how chapped it was from his constant sniffling and snuffling into tissues, how miserable he was feeling. To his delight, he saw Ronald’s eyes flutter:

“huh...huhSHHHHxxx...” he shot snot directly onto Peter’s face. Peter moaned in pleasure.

“Just listen to the sound of those sneezes,” he said. “You’re bursting!” 

“Ib so blugged ubb id really feels lige Id” moaned Ronald.

“Your body is trying so hard to fight off this cold. You’ve got a temperature, you’re sneezing and coughing everywhere over everything, and you still went out in the cold...I bet that just made you feel worse...”

“Ugh...snxxxxxt id did, ib feelig worsd thad this bording...” He dragged another thick, deep sniffle through his red nostrils, ending with a soft _guh. _

“Listen to the sound of those sniffles!”

Ronald sniffled again and groaned as Peter rubbed him gently. The bottom half of his face was covered in mess. 

“You should let it out, your body’s trying so hard to get rid of all the germs in you, giving you that scratchy throat, making you tired, giving you a drippy nose and a headache, then getting you so run down with the hope that you’d stay in bed with some tea and tissues, but you didn’t stay in bed and now it’s got you and that big red nose of yours plugged full with an awful cold...”

Ronald coughed and sniffled again. “Ib such a sicgg band dow thadd I didn’d lisden do docdors orders...going oudd with a bonsder code lige this...”

Peter leaned in and kissed him, feeling his chapped lips against his own recovering skin. A snort; Ronald's lips twitched, his red nose flared. 

“Ohhh peder...peder, ib godda cubb...” he moaned. His cock was trembling, trying to hold it back. Peter pulled back, finding his eyes fluttering, his nose twitching from the irritation of the kiss. Peter thrust forward and found his innards shaking, jolting, starting to convulse; he watched his nose as the inflamed membranes did the same.

"You need to get that all out of you if you're going to get my cold out of you," Peter huffed. 

Ronald moaned, a bit louder, desperate, and squirmed. “I...i cadd hold idd budch logeeer...her.r...rRRRESSSHHOO!!” He exploded with another massive sneeze and simultaneously came, squirting fluids from both ends all over Peter, moaning and shuddering violently. Peter moaned too, and pulled out just before cumming violently himself. 

Peter watched as Ronald settled, a soft moan of exhaustion escaping his lips, his red nose slicked with snot. He would pass him back his box of tissues, now that they were finished and the goal was rest and getting this awful cold out of his head, but for a moment he just watched him, his chapped red nose and upper lip, the pink rings around his eyes, still closed from the orgasm. 

"Oh, Peder..." he said softly from the pillows. "I'b...I'b so dired..." 

Peter smiled sympathetically and brushed a few strands of sweaty hair from Ronald's forehead. "Well, you're sick, poor thing. Let's get you cleaned up, and then you can get some rest." 

A smile, quirked at the edge of Ronald's chapped lips. "Thad was dice, though," he said, his voice catching and cracking in his throat, stuffy and miserable. 

"It was," Peter said, running a hand across his forehead. "I wasn't kidding that you're hot when you're sick." 

"So are you," he groaned, still smiling. "You were...snnxxxxxxt _very _hodd with this lasd weeg..."

Peter leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Don't make me hard again, dear," he said, "you need your rest." 


End file.
